dot hack : PASSION
by Astragunner2002
Summary: Tsukasa has logged out from THE WORLD. As she is being lonely, she remembers her feeling toward Subaru, as male Tsukasa. Now, as she realize she is a girl, what will she do... ShoujoaiLAST CHAPTER upload. continued...
1. 1 Reunion

dot hackPASSION 

DISCLAIMER: .hack is the property of Bandai CyberConnect2

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

WARNING: It is Yuri (shuojo-ai) story. If you still want to read, I'll appreciate more.

Thanks for the early version's reviewers.

the-dragon-of-darkness-17: I have rewritten the contents, as the words and grammar has been repaired, hopes this better.

Alex Warlorn: I know not of something like that... well thank you for informing, maybe I'll write another fanfic with that fact. However, for this one, I still using 'she' as the story will torn apart if I change it now... Sorry, but thank you very much.  
By the way: is the novel you said is .hackAI BUSTER?

thank you for both of you, I'll keep my promise to review yours too after I read your latest story. Once again, Thanks

REWRITTEN: December 13th 2004 After Tsukasa returned to normal world, everything just changed with her. She, who wanted to run away from the reality, now has to return to the reality once again. However, still memorizing what had happened within THE WORLD makes her wants to return to the game, not as the runaway... but as a player.

She starts booting up her computer, logging on to the network. A moment after, ALTIMIT has booted up, allowing her to access the new e-mails and news within her folders. Neglecting the news, she rolled the mouse, so it reaches e-mail folder. As she opens the folder, she realize that she has about 10 new e-mails waiting to be unfold.

She glances at those e-mails for a while. Ever since she was out of THE WORLD, she hasn't logged on anymore. And it is about a half month until now. There are 2 e-mails from Mimiru, another from Bear, one from Krim, and another one from B.T., and unexpectly 5 e-mails from Subaru.

Then she remembers about Subaru... as Tsukasa, she has ever kinda likes her... but, as now she remembers her past life as... a girl, will that feeling remains... or should be not... She stares the ceiling, recalling any memories ever happened between her and Subaru.

As Tsukasa in THE WORLD, she lost almost of her memories, just recalling some of her memories, still cannot understand wheter she was who... After series of adventures, she now knows that she is a girl, outside THE WORLD. With that, she recalls every of her forgotten past, but she cannot forget of every single memories when she stills in THE WORLD.

A beep comes out from ALTIMIT, calling her out of her thought, it is an e-mail notification, another new e-mail pops up, and the sender is... Subaru.

Subaru is logging on to ALTIMIT, so that means... maybe I could meet her inside THE WORLD now, she thought. Neglecting other e-mails, she opens the newest e-mail, from Subaru.

Subject: Can we meet? From: Subaru

Oh, hello, Tsukasa, how are you doing? It's already a half month since we last met. I know it's kinda hard for you to re-logged on onto THE WORLD server, and maybe you haven't read my e-mails, and maybe not reading this one too. But, if just you want to, can we meet again in THE WORLD? I missed you so much, recalling the past of what has happened. So, if you want to, please reply this e-mail. I'll wait for it.

Subaru 

So, even she wants to meet me? thought Tsukasa. She was kinda eager to meet her up too, but something in her mind just doesn't let her takes action easily. It is... maybe it was fear... even she doesn't know why must she has to be afraid of, instead she has to be happy to meet her again.

After minutes just flies that she thought as hours, she takes the google with deep thought. She equips it, and begin to log on to THE WORLD server. After some kind of transporting the mind from the real world to THE WORLD, she arrived at Mac Anu, Root Town Lamda Server, once again as Tsukasa.

- 'Tsukasa' in real world is a girl, so I use 'she.  
- 'Tsukasa' in THE WOLRD is a boy (appearence), however the mind still Tsukasa in real world, so I insist using 'she'.

Then, her eyes catchs on someone that she knows... someone that she really wants to meet, across the street, looking at the river below from a bridge in the center of the city. Slowly, still not unsure what she wants to do, she walks nearing that winged girl, Subaru.

As the two has almost reached up, Subaru notices Tsukasa there. Subaru cannot say anything, just like a lock is embed in her mouth, as Tsukasa also cannot talk any words. After series minutes of blank, the voice can be heard...

"Welcome back,... Tsukasa"

AUTHOR's NOTE:  
This is my first attempt of making a shoujo-ai, so I don't think it's very good written, but still I need reviews and advices so I could continue my writings. So, please R&R! I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing. 


	2. 2 Love is Cruel

dot hackPASSION 

DISCLAIMER: .hack is the property of Bandai CyberConnect2

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

WARNING: It is (shuojo-ai) story. If you still want to read, I'll appreciate more.

Thanks for the reviewers.

to Andy6: oh, thanks again, well I think it is what really happens... because the mind really transfered within THE WORLD I guess... but it may depends among other people, if Alex said it's different, well because I firstly think it is the same, so I won't take it different, thanks once again. Please continue reviewing.

WRITTEN: December 22th 2004

LOG 2

They come to the meadow. The area which Tsukasa and Subaru often met before. Still gazing the peacefully meadow, Tsukasa sits on the grass.

"Subaru..." Tsukasa turns her head to Subaru.  
"Please, sit beside me... is that okay?" she continues.

Subaru nodds and she sits beside Tsukasa, then leans toward her, closing her eyes.  
Tsukasa smiles, and they keep being in silent for a while.

"It's just... like the old time, right?" Subaru talks, her eyes still closed.  
"Yes... I hope this won't fade away..." Tsukasa replies.

They still don't dare to break the situation with their question yet, however... as thay realize it has to be told, Tsukasa starts...

"Subaru... do you... care about me?" Tsukasa talks, turning her head to Subaru.  
Subaru lets her eyes open, as she replies," Yes, from the first time we meet... I do really care about you."

"Subaru... I... I really cannot understand..." Tsukasa sighs.  
"Why? What do you mean?" Subaru asks again.

Tsukasa cannot continue, she just afraid... afraid that her talk will bring up the gap between her and Subaru... she just keeps silent for a moment... her heart's beats can be heard by both her and Subaru.

After she sets her mind, she turns to Subaru, and she takes Subaru in her arms, making they faces each other... her face flushes red(in real world) as she wants to spill out her voice.

"Subaru... I... I love you..." Tsukasa says in certain tone.

Hearing that, Subaru gasps as she understands the situation. "I... I..." Subaru cannot talk as she wants to.

"I know it's ridiculous for me to say that... but, I really want you to know..." Tsukasa continues, still flushing so red as her arms gets more shivering.

Even Subaru cannot replies... she thinks that she also... likes Tsukasa... or maybe she really loves her... but, it is just...

"I know, we are both girls in real world... that's what I've been struggling until even now..." Tsukasa says again.

Freezing for so long, Subaru cannpt make up her minds... she knows this gonna happens one of the days from the first time she loves 'Tsukasa' that she thinks is a boy... but, now as she knows the reality, she just cannot... "I... I don't know," she finally talks.

Then, Subaru places off Tsukasa's arms from her, and she stands up, her face still in confusion, and she is about to run off...

"Subaru!!" Tsukasa stands and she cathes up Subaru, hugs her from behind.

"No, Subaru... please, don't leave me..."

Tears flow from the corner od the both girls in the real world. The love really is cruel... if they may not love each others, why fate makes they meet for the first time...

Subaru breaks the hug as she gates out, logging off from THE WORLD.

Tsukasa looks at her with sorrowful eyes, then she just shivers deep with pain from her heart, as she logs out from THE WORLD too.

continued...

AUTHOR's NOTE:  
Yeah, romance is not gonna be happy forever, right? "If the cannot love each others, why fate makes they meet from the fisrt time?" it is something very cruel, even for me. Twice I meet someone that I love, but I cannot... rather said I may not love them (I'm a boy and thay're girls), so this fic contains some of my reality, I think. 


	3. 3 Till The Next Encounter

dot hackPASSION 

DISCLAIMER: .hack is the property of Bandai CyberConnect2

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

WARNING: It is (shuojo-ai) story. If you still want to read, I'll appreciate more.

Thanks for the reviewers.

to Alex Warlon well, the link doesn't work for me too. Hmm, I really want to use the real name of the characters, but still I don't know others' name in Real World, which will cause troubles later. So, I'll keep using the Anime's name I guess. Yes, we need someone to translate the book and bring it over... Anyway, your theory of Tsukasa-Ann really makes sense to me... I'll have to think for the next story I write later then. So much thanks really. One more, do you know if has a forum? If anyone know please tell me.

to Steeple333 Sorry, using 'he'... well I've been thinking about it so long before I write this one, but as THE WORLD's problem is not that much in this fic, I'll keep using 'she'... I afraid anyone will confused with 'he' and 'she' if not. And anyway, the next chapters will concentrate in the Real World, so it is not much for a trouble then. Thanks for your comment.

to Heia Kenshin thanks for your comment, your fic is fairly good too. Let us keep develop our writing skills then!

to Hunter-C The appearance... yes, that case is very confusing me. First day I write, I change the appearance of Tsukasa in THE WORLD to the girl... but that makes me think that it will cause big alter in my story. And it will require so much explanation to do... and also I won't use THE WOLRD really much anyway. It just a place where Tsukasa and Subaru can meet out of the cruel reality they endure. The real problem lies in the Real World I guess. And don't worry, in the Real World their story can make more shoujo-ai as you wish for. Thank you once again for your comment.

WRITTEN: December 27th 2004

REWRITTEN: December 29th 2004 I've checked with Microsoft Word's Spelling Check, hope this is better. Thanks M.Kye

LOG 3

In the REAL WORLD

-Tsukasa (Ann) 's Home-

Tsukasa logs out from THE WORLD, releasing the device from her head. Tears roll from her eyes, the weeping just cannot stop easily. She realizes her foolishness back then inside THE WORLD, but she just doesn't know what thing she has to do.

It just foolish... how could she loves another girl, she thought. Though there are things like that happens within this world, but it just inevitable that it is something shameful for the community.

The whole events, every single thing happens before within THE WORLD, how Tsukasa firstly meets Subaru, how Subaru firstly speaks with her. Now, she just doesn't want to have her memories back... If just she doesn't know that she is a girl, then... it's alright... right?

Tsukasa cannot resist her pain... her deep sorrow, as she sinks her face to her folding arms on the desk. She keeps weeping, cannot stop her crying... for the cruel destiny that she has to endure.

-Subaru (Mariko) 's Home-

The girl puts off her goggle, tears flowing from her lovely eyes. She weeps because of the same problem as Tsukasa endures. As Subaru in THE WORLD, she has ever loved Tsukasa... but it is... Tsukasa in THE WORLD is... a boy.

Now, they must understand their own conditions within the Real World... she is a girl, and also is Tsukasa... within the community it is so unusual for the love of same gender...

-Tsukasa (Ann) 's Home-

A beep coming from the ALTIMIT, seems a new e-mail has arrived. Slowly, Tsukasa moves her head and takes away the tears with her hand, and she stares at the ALTIMIT... a hesitation rose from her mind, whether it's good or not to open the file.

After a long moment, she grabs the mouse and rolling it to open the e-mail. She is mostly afraid if it was Subaru... then, she clicks on it...

From : Mimiru Title: Let's meet

Hi, Tsukasa. It's been a while since we lastly met. I've been giving you so much e-mail but it seems you haven't read it. Well, hopefully this one is read.

Do you remember at that time when we talk about shopping after you return to the Real World?  
Hopefully you remember, well... if you really remember then we can meet at the shopping centre of Shibuya day after tomorrow, is that ok with you?

Oh well, if you want to meet then, I'll wait for you in front of the statue in the centre.  
See you there.

Tsukasa reads it with cautious, then she remembers that time... the time before they find the true existence of Twilight Key. At that time, Mimiru made a promise with her to meet again in the Real World later in the shopping centre of Shibuya... so, Mimiru hasn't forgotten about that.

It was day after tomorrow... Yeah, maybe she will go there... trying to forget her confused mind. Maybe she really needs refreshment, running for a while from this whole trouble...

She looks again at the photograph of Subaru behind her front room door. How cruel the fate is to both of them... if just they have power to return to the past... will they neglect the feeling between both of them... even they know what awaits them in the future...

She closes her eyes, trying to get those things away from her cloudy mind. She just wants to get away from this whole big trouble...

The day after tomorrow

-Shibuya, Shopping Centre-

Tsukasa enters the Shopping Centre area. It is the first day she sets foot outside her home after she returns to the Real World. The sunny day welcomes her and everyone that doing their activities.

She wears the blue blouse covered up by a thin jacket, her hair sways freely under the blue sky, and she has cut her hair so it doesn't reach her shoulder, but still looks so lovely. She also wears a darker blue skirt, which match to her blouse.

She walks slowly inside the Shopping Centre, looking at the left side and the right side of the passageway, looking after each of the stores with their special items for sale. In the centre of the Shopping Centre, there is a large statue, the statue of Rem, which named after God of Time, watching the flow of time within the world.

As she walks nearing the statue, slowly but certain she sees a girl... She just doesn't know what she wanna do... in front of her, a girl with the walking chair stares at her.

The girl wears the white shirt, with her her long hair sways under the wind. The white skirt that she wears folds her weak legs which cannot walk. She sits on her walking chair, which enables her to walk...

It must be her... yes; she assures that girl... is her.

"Subaru..." she finally talks.

"We meet again... Tsukasa," the girl replies.

Continued...

AUTHOR's NOTE:  
This chapter contains so much of monolog I guess. But in the end, Tsukasa and Subaru meet again... but now they really meet in the Real World, both as girls. Hm, to be honest it will be hard for me to write what shall happens after this, so maybe it's gonna be longer time needed for the next chapter. But, anyway, maybe I'll write about my experience, even not the full of it... well, still give me reviews for this chapter ok. See you all later. 


	4. 4 Why it must happen?

dot hack/PASSION 

DISCLAIMER: .hack is the property of Bandai CyberConnect2

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

Another note, well if I have time, I'll reply your review in email, so thank you for reviewing.

WARNING: It is (shuojo-ai) story. If you still want to read, I'll appreciate more.

Thanks for the reviewers.

A.N: AArrgghh! It's been too long for an update, it's because the gap from my exams, and after those series of exams I kinda forget the storyline, well even now I still forget what the original plot at the first time though. So, I'll just make up, any suggestion will be appreciated. Thank you.

WRITTEN: May 3rd 2005 (5 months after the last update... what the...)

LOG 4

"Huff... hufff..."

I keep running and running... people around me just kept looking at me just like I'm somewhat a robber of something.  
But I won't care... I keep running... but why...

At last, I stop running, leaning to the wall in front of me still panting in a real exhaustion. I recall myself with what's happening...

"It's... Subaru..." Without my concerning, I let the words loose from me.  
Yeah... I know for sure that it was her... Subaru within the Real World...

Still in my confusion, I sit leaning to the wall behind me, closing my eyes deeply.

Why.  
why I'm running?

It really... doesn't make sense at all... After all of these happening, I finally met her again... Subaru... I stroke my palm to the ground floor, still confuse with my move... my own move.

Am I... really love her?  
Is that... even possible?

I open my eyes, seeing the ceiling above me. The birds flying freely.  
"Why can't I be like them?" I recall myself.

I want to be free... Yes, free from my own world I run to THE WORLD.  
However, in searching for it... I'm trapped inside THE WORLD.  
Now, after all of these finished... am I really be freed from those kinds?

Free like those birds, use my wings diving the vast sky.  
Why I cannot be like them?  
Why I always be bound in my problems?  
Why I even want to give myself to those problems?

...No answer.  
No one could answer that... I know it.  
It's just me... I'm the one who's wrong.  
I'm the one who drag me into these whole problem.

It was me... who entrapped myself to THE WORLD.  
It was me... who starts the whole problems within THE WORLD.  
And now... it also me... who loves... her... as a girl.

"Why?" I shouted to the vast sky.  
Why... must I love a girl.  
If I'm a real Tsukasa... a real boy... I can understand.  
but why... why must I be a girl...

I weep my eyes from the tears... foolish me.  
I stare the people walk through the road in front of me.  
Those people... those happy souls.  
Am I really cannot become one of them?  
I stare at them... those people who flourish with happiness...

"Tsukasa?" a voice calling me.  
A girl is there, in front of me.

"Are you really Tsukasa?" she ask me.

"..." I could barely talk... I just don't feel wanna.

"Hmm, you really the same as the first time we met," she said again.

"Mimiru..." the word loose from my tongue...

A.N: Well in the last update I said these are just like me myself... I'm a boy, but I like a girl which I really cannot reach. Maybe Ann's feeling is just like me. Really, how can I reach for her when the gap is so vast and has many obstacles... I really want to be strong, maybe just like Ann that I'll write soon... but who knows... can I really be as strong as her?

Ah, sorry about my babbling, thanks you in advance for reviewing after my long absence. 


	5. 5 The Memory

dot hack/PASSION 

DISCLAIMER: .hack is the property of Bandai CyberConnect2

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

Another note, well if I have time, I'll reply your review in email, so thank you for reviewing.

WARNING: It is (shuojo-ai) story. If you still want to read, I'll appreciate more.

Thanks for the reviewers.

A.N: Once again it's such a long time since the last update... I'll admit it, even I'm confused of what I'll do next... I just want to make it more and more complex in Tsukasa-Subaru's love, but well it just make a longer time to think... Okay... let's go then.

WRITTEN: June 5th 2005 (3 months after the last update...)

LOG 5

Tsukasa/Ann's Point of View:

Somehow the event caught up with me once more...

that last moment...

-  
That was the first time I left the hospital after I had recovered from my coma. I set my feet going home after such a long time, even I didn't believe my father would feel anything if I return home or not...

And at that moment, I finally met her in the real world.  
She, the cute girl with glasses, who sat on her walking chair and moving with the help of her aide.  
I remember that... the time I crossed her on the sidewalk.  
And the time where I stopped my walk... the time I turned my head to see her.  
The one that just cling to me... yes, even I didn't know who she was... but I knew it was her... Subaru.  
She also remembered me,... the moment she waved her hand to me...

I remembered that moment... clearly, how I dropped my luggage and ran to her.  
How those beatiful moments... until.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsukasa?" a voice wakes me up from my day-dreaming.

"Uh... what?" I reply with confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" Mimiru asks me again.

My eyes stop at the table between us.  
After I met Mimiru back there, we moved to the nearby cafe.

"No... it's nothing," I reply.

"Hm... you are always like that, Tsukasa," Mimiru says with a dissappoinment in her voice.

"Sorry,... maybe it's just my nature," I reply.

"Uh... by the way, how could you know me? I thought we haven't met before" I ask Mimiru.  
Somehow I think it's strange... how could she identify me whilst we have never met before.  
Despite of I and Subaru can knew each other back then...

"Do you remember our first meeting?" she asks me again.

"Yeah... somehow..."

"Just think about it, I just thought I saw another Tsukasa in real world when I saw you back then," she giggles.

"What do you mean?" I still can't understand.

"You always want to shut your own world from others... I just can feel it," she tells me.

Once again I caught in my mind. Such a long time I shut my world... and for the first time I could get ones who I can rely on as 'friends' within The World... and now she is here, in front of me, and I still shut myself?

"So, you want to talk about your problem?" she asks me again.

"I..." now I really don't know what to do... saying the truth or...?

To be continued...

A.N: sorry if it's just that short and a bit dissapointment somewhere... but I really want to know your opinion about something I want to write to contiune this: ... is it alright for a GIRL to confess to another GIRL that she loves a GIRL? what can Mimiru think when Tsukasa tells her that she falls in love with Tsubaru while Ann(Tsukasa) is a girl?

Another... does antone know the real name of Mimiru and Bear?

Ah, sorry about my babbling, thanks you in advance for reviewing after my long absence. 


	6. Let me out my pain

dot hack/PASSION 

DISCLAIMER: .hack is the property of Bandai CyberConnect2

ANNOUNCEMENT: I appreciate every of single review for my works, so I will review yours also (the newest one), and I'll guarantee to review it, even it's not my favorite. So, please review mine and I'll review yours, so we can be better together.

Another note, well if I have time, I'll reply your review in email, so thank you for reviewing.

WARNING: It is (shuojo-ai) story. If you still want to read, go on.

Thanks for the reviewers.

A.N: I suppose this will be a really long update after all, well I really want to, seems sometimes I kinda tired to do it. And I hope the next installment won't be longer than 2 weeks...

WRITTEN: July 15th 2005

LOG 6

Tsukasa/Ann's Point of View:

"Mimiru..." somehow I speaks.

"Yes, what?" she asks me again.

"Why are you always kind to me?" I asks her.  
"I mean it,... so many times you've been very kind to me.  
Even you weren't mad at me when our first meeting I dumped you."

For a while Mimiru caught to her thought.  
Strange... even I don't know why I asks her that.  
Is it just I really want to know?  
Or that I've longed those affections that I can't get from my family?

"Let's see..." she finally talks.

With that, she moves her gaze to me, smiling while her finger points at me.

"Somehow, I feel my brother in you..." she tells me with her smile.

"I mean, from the first time I see you as a boy-who-close-his-heart, I can sense the loneliness of your heart,  
the sadness which drawn from your deep eyes... Yes, I truly thought that was my first impression of you."

Somehow the scene faded again to me... the day we firstly met each other...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That time I just got up from my sleep which like forever. I got up in a sort of room... well it is the deepest part of a dungeon, I thought...

Along with me was my staff, lying nearby me. I got up with such a confusion, no answer can ever replenish my own unknowing...

And... at that time, we met...

"Oh, someone got here before me..." a voice from behind me, then I looked back.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mimiru," she told me her screenname.

I was too shocked to reply... was it? I don't know, I just... don't want to reply back myself.  
Somehow I just looked at her without saying a single thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it? Are you allright?" the question from Mimiru caught me back to the real world.

I got free from my own daydreaming about that day, gasping slowly as I look back at her.  
Strangely... that was the same question she asked back then...

"What's gotten into you anyway?" she continues to ask me.

"... Nothing... just reminds me of our first meeting back then," I say.

"About that time? Oh well, it's such a memory, isn't it... Yes, my very first impression for you, someone that's so... lonely," she tells me.

Lonely... is that word describes me most? .  
I don't know, maybe it is, maybe it isn't... I don't know.  
Yet I don't wanna know anyway.

"It is really you isn't it?" she surprises me.

"What do you mean?"

"You always caught on your mind, thinking and always thinking... Well, I suggest you to be more open, will ya?"

... Open? Can I?

"CAN I?" I somehow stands, putting my hands to the table hard.

What do I do? What have I done? I just can't barely understand myself.

"I'm sorry... Does it startle you?" she asks me with guilty in her voice.

I stare at my hands as I lift them... What... What's gotten into me.  
Is it just anger? Do I have reason to be angry... No... I don't have.  
So then... what is it? Why must I burst into anger like this.  
I... I...

"I... I..." I put my hands to hide my face... I think my tear has been swelling.  
Somehow it resembles to my... my past which I want to bury... my past which I want to run away...

"Don't worry... You may drop your tears if you want..." Mimiru comforts me.

"Come now... unleash all your sadness... it's so hard... very hard if you always keep it yourself"  
Mimiru keep me by my shoulder, then I cannot keep myself anymore.  
I let out my cry... let loose my tears, I just want to let out all my pain... The pain which I always keep it myself... keep within me.

"If you can't become my brother... you are still my little sister for me..." Mimiru says.  
Mimiru hugs me tightly, as a sister cries on her older sister I am.  
I want to let out my pain... I'm far too tired for that, too tired for my pain just within me alone...

A moment later, I feel so much lighter. Although not every my pains disperse, but I can say my burdens got lighter... Somehow I'm forgetting all my problems...

That until I see her...

"Subaru!" I let loose from Mimiru, shouting my best when I see her gasping, even it's so far I can see her tears on her face.

With that, she flees, using her walking chair she goes away from me...

"I... I... no don't go... SUBARU!"

end for HACK/PASSION, continued to HACK/AFFECTION.

A.N: Hmm... seems I'm getting off track for my title (Passion) huh? I'll return as soon as possible with the continuation in the name of HACK/AFFECTION. This time, I'll make it to finish... and hope I won't make a long absence again.  
Thank you for every of my reviewers. See you again soon. 


End file.
